


Paradise Lost

by HkHk



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is a god if not one who can shape the earth, bring fire down from the sky and heal the sick?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've been taking a break from writing fanfiction mostly due to a lack of ideas, inspiration. Recently I just went through an avatar the last airbender marathon and that got me back into enjoying Atla. From there I began looking for good fanfiction and I found a very good crossover between Stargate and Atla. 

http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7679074/1/The-Dragon-Kings-Temple 

It is very good and got me to thinking about how I would imagine a crossover. So here it is. Maybe be cross posted on ff.net

Please enjoy and leave comments if you can. 

Disclaimer; I don't own anything. If I owned ATLA I wouldn't have made a live action series. That or gotten a better director.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**No. This cannot be, I will not let this happen again!**_

"Aang! What's going---" 

**Fourteen year old Aang woke up with a shuddering gasp, shooting into a sitting position. It took a second for him to adjust to the darkness, to the unfamiliar feeling of the cloth he was lying on. It was of a very expensive quality, one that a king would sleep upon. He heard rustling from beside him, another form shifted.**

**"My lord?" The unworldly like low thrum in her voice echoed eerily in the chamber.**

**Aang jumped to his feet, landing lightly on the ground like a cat. The coldness of the ground made him jump up again, this time yelping. From her position on the bed, the priestess lied there, amusement on her face. "You should return to bed, my lord."**

**The youth twirled in the air, light on his feet, landing on the bed. "I'm not a lord." Aang protested, a sheepish grin on his face.**

**Whatever protests were drowned out by the loud sounds of a gong being struck. "Oh! Breakfast time!" The Avatar leaped, flipping in the air before jumping through a nearby window. He vanished from view leaving the priestess alone. She smiled at his antics, combing her long hair back. For as long as she had lived, she'd never thought to see her God again.**

**For Priestess Ying, it has been a long thousand years.**

**It was good to see the Avatar once more, even if he wasn't what she remembered.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was an odd sight to see a young bald man zipping past grown warriors, aerobatic feats deemed nearly impossible. But this man was not a mortal, he was a god. He was their god.**

**Former first prime Haruok used to serve his god, his system lord with nothing but the utmost devotion. He would lay his life down. Haruok had never imagined that his god would throw him in the way, flee only to die in the skies in the face of another god. No, his system lord was no god, he was a coward a worthless fool. No god would run away, leave his people to die.**

**It was the end of their world. The land was on fire, as was the air. Enemy ships dotted the sky, their people routed from their homes and herded into cargo bays. Their darkest day has arrived and instead of leading them into battle, their god had hidden and ran off. It was rather disappointing. Even their priestess had stopped praying at the altar, praying for a miracle.**

**Haruok saw the brilliant light erupt from the altar, then wind came and heat. Through the blinding light and the howling winds he saw a figure in the middle of it, a glowing...boy. No, a god.**

**For only a god could split the earth, summon winds to knock ships away and lightning to strike down those that oppose him.**

**Haruok sighed, lifted from his reminisces by a rather persistent being, as he lifted his bowl and looked down at the beaming god. "Yes my lord?"**

**"I'm ready for my next lesson!" The god said.**

**Only a god would entertain his subjects, fight with them, learn from them. Haruok was a deep believer in the gods, and in obedience. He sipped calmly, and slowly. "Have you eaten?"**

**"Yep!" The noisy growl from the god's belly betrayed his words.**

**"Run. Run until you tire."**

**"Aww!" Even with this word of protest Aang started to run, zipping along with a speed no man should possess.**

**Haruok eyed his soup, a leaf lazily floating above his head. Perhaps Master Bra'tac was wrong. The boy was not a false god. He was a true god.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up on the first chapter due to font failure. Sooo...nothing too fancy till I figure what to do.

Master Bra'tac was an old jaffa, grizzled with age and his hair, rather what was left of it, was white. He stood before his allies, the esteemed SG-1 and began his speech. 

"I have grave news." He began, quite ready and used to O'Neil's interjection. 

"Aw man, why can't you ever come here with good news? Hey guys, I just found this fantastic beach. And you're all invited to splash around." 

Bra'tac understood O'Neil, that his words were not meant to mock but rather a means to alleviate the mood. O'Neil may be years younger than him, but he was wise and a brave fighter who fought for the Jaffa. 

"Sir." Carter said flatly, retaining her respect for his rank and yet able to rebuke him. They had fought together for a very long time, been through suffering. Their bonds of respect forged through battle. 

"If I were to have such news, no doubt I would keep it to myself." Bra'tac said smoothly. "This a serious matter. As you know I've been recruiting other jaffa to join the rebellion, to toss aside their fake gods. One of those I've been speaking to is Master Haruok. However, recently I've lost contact with him. I had feared the worst." 

"It took some time for news to travel. Haruok served a minor system lord, one who served Lord Yue. There was a minor altercation as Haruok's lord had fallen from favor. A new lord has put himself onto the throne." 

"So?" Again, it was O'Neil. "I don't get it. Wouldn't this make him believe in less in gods if they..ya know kick the bucket? Putting up daises? Talking to Saint Peter?"

Both Teal'c and Bra'tac raised one eyebrow for a moment flummoxed by O'Neil's words. Bra'tac was first to recover, clearing his throat. "I had hoped that would be the case." 

"I can hear a but." 

"But, it is not. Haruok has claimed that his god is not a false god, that he is a..." Bra'tac mulled over the words. "Shinning being of excellence." 

There was a long pause as everyone digested those words. 

"That's certainly odd." Daniel said, the anthropologist turned diplomat turned cultural expert for all things west of the gate. "He believed in your cause before right? That the false gods are his enemies." 

"Yes. I felt he had grown disillusioned as to who he was serving and was brave enough to try to understand why." Brat'ac felt weariness cover his face. He had truly believed Haruok could be changed, could have thrown off the yolk of the false gods. He could have led his people to a life of freedom, fraught with uncertainty but it would be their life. 

"I have planned on journeying to his home, convince him that nothing has changed, that the gods he worship are fake. It would certainly help if Teal'c were to come." 

"Of course." General Hammond, who had long since learned the value of patience when dealing with O'Neil nodded. "Whatever you need." 

"Thank you, Hammond of Texas." 

"Would you mind if SG-1 come along? I understand if this is a personal thing." 

Bra'tac smiled slightly, the wrinkles prominent on his face. "An old warrior such as myself would be honored to have such young and devoted warriors as escorts." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Aang breathed out slowly, running through the airbending forms. It was a way of meditation, a way to mull over the past events. If only Sokka was here, he'd figure this out. So far, he managed to get everyone to stop calling him god. Or master. They wouldn't stray from lord though. While it made him rather uncomfortable, Aang wasn't one to judge someone else's culture unless it was hurting someone. You have to trust in that people know what they're doing, that they believe in it for a reason. You have to understand in order to get anywhere. 

This must be how the firelord lives, having servants at his beck and call, people believing in his rule. Or fearing it. Whichever. 

He shifted his stance, widening the gap between his legs, before punching forward. A wisp of flame jetted out from his fist, bright red. Approval rippled across the crowd of warriors watching him. Aang had to admit this was a really strange place. These people were taught fire bending but none of them could bend. So he's probably not that far from home....hopefully? 

His weight shifted forward, he sank into a forward lunge, breathing out once more. 

Eyelids flickered open, grey eyes looked at his opponent. "Umm..sorry?" The frozen jaffa couldn't make a comment. "I'll..uhh..unfreeze you..right now."


	3. Chapter 3

Aang sat upside down in the chair, legs flat against the back, head resting on the cushion. He couldn't help it, as ostentatious as this throne was, he couldn't feel comfortable sitting there the way he could imagine Zuko is. Head straight, back like a rod, glare heavy eyes. The guy who had this throne before him had some serious...taste issues. There was gold leafed things everywhere, even the floor tasted like a horrible fashion choice. Not to mention the clothes!

Judge not, Aang thought sourly to himself, but the clothes were outlandish. At least they were somewhat similar, very fire nation, very flashy. 

From his place on the throne, he was able to see the priestess meditating on her seat before him. Her and the other jaffa. It was so stuffy in her, he wanted to just run away and jump out the window to freedom. Guuuh, but this is what it means to be the Avatar right? Sit through stuffy meetings, be wise and smooth over debates. No matter how much the urge to run thrummed through his blood, no matter how much every part of him itched to move around. 

This was soooo boring. Please let it be over. Please let it be over. 

Priestess Ying glanced up, watching their lord fidget on the throne. No doubt in a few seconds, their lord would fall out of the chair and flash them a brilliant smile before saying something strange. They were rooting through the archives, finding history written on parchment, about the Fire Nation. About where these jaffa could have originated from. Or about these other nations, where could they be? 

"Hey..guys.." And right on time, he's holding out better than last time by a whole minute. 

"My lord?" She rose her head, careful not to look at his face, very hard when he's upside down and staring back at her. 

"Do you dance?" Aang flipped over, landing on his feet, turning on his heel, opening the doors with a flick of his wrist. 

"My lord?" And this was asked, hair blown askew by his power, watching as he bounds out of the room clearing the hallway in one leap like some insane creature. 

"Come on guys! I got to show you some dancing!" 

The jaffa in the room immediately stand and follow their lord without question, without any pause. This is their devotion. 

She rose, lifting her skirts. Each candle was blown out in succession, the smell of incense thick in the air. For a second, she glances around, then she adopts one of those stances and punches out. Nothing. 

Of course. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Must we?" The ten year boy was tied to the stone, wrist and ankles bound by rope. Swirl marks were painted along his skin, from his belly to his forehead. 

"Yes. The rules stand, all who show signs of our god's power must be sacrificed. It is the only way!" 

"The only way." The younger jaffa echoed, looking down at their sacrifice. 

Young Meelo had shown signs of successful fire bending, much like their current god. Their previous god had banned such practices, telling the priests it was blasphemy and all those who show those signs were cursed and they had to be sacrificed. It was the only way to cure them. None should have power unless they were a god themselves. 

The blade was raised, over the boy's chest, and with one swift plunge the deed was done. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in another place. 

"Sooooo...." Toph asked her captives, picking her nose as she spoke. "Where are we again?" 

"Near the capital city." The captive that spoke, aside from his frantic heartbeat was telling the truth. 

"Huh." 

So for, dummy one and dummy two gave her the same information. Well, now what should she do? She had no clue where the others were, not to mention the dirt here was really really weird. It was mineral rich of some sort of...dirt rock thing. She could sense it in her captives, small deposits that made them gleam in her earth bending. 

"Who...who are you?" 

"I AM THE MELON LORD!" Toph raised both hands dramatically, making earth spikes come out of the ground. "BWAHAHAHA."


End file.
